BLAK BLAKAN ITU SUSAH
by DUMBASS CRAZY
Summary: "Kamu akan jadi anak yang blak blakan,""Kek ada upil."
1. Chapter 1

Yo, kembali lagi dengan saya si baka nesiachan author gak berbakat yang gebleknya gak ketulungan. Ok, daripada nanti saya malah mengumbar kejelekan saya sendiri, mari kita baca fic yang di bawah ini aja deh. XD

.

.

Summary : "kamu akan jadi anak yang blak blakan,""kek ada upil."

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo-jika ada-, pendek, alur kecepetan, fic terilhami dari sponsor AX*IS, "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ."

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (setelah ini Naruto akan diberikan ke saya) #digampar

.

.

.

BLAK BLAKAN ITU SUSAH

.

.

"Oi Teme, maen bola yuk!" Teriak seorang anak berambut durian yang sangat –ralat- agak bego di depan sebuah rumah besar –Naruto-. (Naruto: Lu aja kale yang bego…

Author: Ya maap….)

"…" tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam rumah besar -besar bukan berarti orangnya juga lho, wong orangnya aja seayam. #dibakarSasuke- keluarga tak selang beberapa lama sang Uchiha bungsu pun keluar. Dan akhirnya mereka bermain bersama Upin Ipin dan kawan-kawan. (Readers: Woy, inget ini fandom apa, lagian fandom UIDKK gak ada kale. Author: ya maap… # (?))

Skip time~

Sewaktu bermain bola, ternyata diam-diam ada yang memperhatikan Naruto. Setelah mereka sudah merasa capek bermain bola dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain bola untuk beristirahat sebentar. Naruto yang sedari tadi merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang langsung celingak celinguk kayak banci nyari langganan. Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya naruto melihat seorang kakek yang memakai jubah hitam dan berjenggot putih, alhasil Naruto segera berlari menuju tempat kakek itu berada dan tidak mendengarkan teriakan gaje dari temannya seperti 'kau mau kemana Naruto?' dan lain-lain.

'Hosh… hosh… hosh…' Naruto terengah-engah seusai berlari. "Eh kek, kenapa kakek bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto, sang kakek hanya membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyuman. "Eh kek, jika kakek kesini untuk ikut bermain bola, nanti kakek ikut jadi timku saja." Tawar naruto dengan cengiran lima jempol khas miliknya –tuh kan kelihatan begonya-. Tapi tetap, kakek itu hanya membalas semua perkataan Naruto dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di bibirnya. 'Nih kakek udah gila apa? Dari tadi senyum mulu? Atau dia udah kerasa mau mati, makanya dia senyum mulu?' batin Naruto. Kakek itu masih tersenyum, malah kini senyuman kakek itu semakin mengembang dan melebar. Mungkin kakek itu berniat untuk meniru iklan 'senyum pepsod*nt' tapi tidak bisa. Bukan gigi yang ditunjukkannya, melainkan gusi-gusi yang berwarna kehitaman, karena gigi kakek itu sudah habis dimakan oleh waktu. Naruto yang melihat senyum kakek itu hanya bisa menahan diri agar tidak muntah. Bagaimana tidak muntah, udah gigimya abis, tinggal gusi doang, eh malah dikasih hiasan kulit cabe bekas makan sambel tadi. (kakek: Kenapa lu tahu kalo gue habis makan sambel? Author: Udah kelihatan dari bau napas kakek yang agak bau-bau sambel busuk. #digetok)

"kamu akan jadi anak yang blak-blakan." Kata kakek itu bikin kaget. 'JLEGER…' tiba- tiba ada kilat yang menyambar pohon di pinggiran lapangan. Dan anehnya sewaktu kilat tadi menyambar pohon, keadaan hari ini sangat cerah, malah gak ada mendung, gak ada ujan, becak-becak *Eh salah* #gampar. Akhirnya diantara Naruto dan kakek itu dilanda kesunyian.

Setelah beberapa lama Naruto dan kakek itu dilanda kesunyian, akhirnya Narutolah yang memecah keheningan itu. "Kek ada upil," kata Naruto polos sambil menuding hidung kakek itu. Akhirnya si kakek hanya bisa 'kentut (?)' karena saking malunya. Lalu tiba- tiba kakek itu menghilang diiringi dengan asap yang mengepul dan berbau tidak sedap.

'Ohok… ohok…ohok' Naruto terbatuk-batuk sambil ngomel gak jelas plus menutup hidungnya sendiri. "sial, asap kentutnya tebel banget, warnanya kuning lagi (?)" 'Ohok…ohok…ohok…' Naruto masih terbatuk-batuk dan masih menutup hidungnya.

.

.

.

TBC or END

Silahkan beri saran kepada saya lewat 'REVIEW' apakah fic ini di TBCkan atau di END saja. O iya, tolong beri saya saran dan keritik yang membangun lewat 'REVIEW' juga ya.

Dan lagi, terima kasih untuk kitsune murasaki have a poker, bakaruy-kun yang sudah mereview fic saya yang lain tapi belum saya balas karena mereka berdua tidak login.

Ok, trimakasih sampai jumpa…...

^,^


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

"Uhuk… uhuk… uhuk…" Naruto terbatuk-batuk sambil ngomel gak jelas, tentunya ia juga masih tetap menutup hidungnya. "Sial, uhuk… asap kentutnya tebel banget, warnanya kuning pula." Kata Naruto diselingi oleh batuk dan tentunya ia masih tetap menutupi hidungnya.

Disclaimer:

Sampai aku nyebur ke kolam lintah pun masih tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

Masih sama dengan chapter 1, hanya ada tambahan sedikit.

'Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kepentingan ngakak bareng'.

.

.

.

BLAK BLAKAN ITU SUSAH

.

.

Setelah kejadian nista itu, Naruto dan kawan-kawan memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi ternyata Naruto ditinggal oleh teman-temannya, dengan alasan 'Naruto berbau kentutnya sesuatu (?)' dan disertai logat bagai Syahrini.

Keesokan harinya~

Naruto merasa bosan berada didalam rumahnya sendirian, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari hiburan di luar. Pada saat Naruto sampai di kompleks pemakaman –ralat- pertokoan, ia menjumpai seseorang yang mempunyai rambut pantat ayam, yang diketahui orang itu bernama Sasuke. Ia sedang celingukan di sebuah toko klontong besar yang tidak ada penjaganya. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya ketahuan sedang celingukan gak jelas di depan sebuah toko, hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dengan gerakan slow motion. "Sial gue ketahuan." Batin sasuke dalam hati. Saat mereka saling berhadap-hadapan Naruto pun berkata dengan gaya kakek-kakek menasehati cucunya yang bandelnya gak ketulungan. "Hey Sasuke, kalo kamu mau utang ditoko besar seperti ini itu jangan setengah-setengah!" Kata Naruto sebelum ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang cengok dengan sweat drop besar dikepalanya. "Emang aku kelihatan mau utang ya? Padahal kan gue mau nyolong." Batin Sasuke setelah mendengar tutur kata dari Naruto.

Kita kembali lagi ke Naruto.

Setelah Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercengok-cengok di kompleks pertokoan tadi, akhirnya ia melanjutkan petualanganya untuk mencari hiburan yang lain (?).

Selang beberapa lama ia menapaki jalan terjal dan berbatu besar (?), akhirnya ia mendapati sebuah mushola kecil yang reyot bahkan bisa disebut mirip dengan kandang sapi. Entahlah Naruto kenapa bisa sampai di tempat kandang sapi –ralat- mushola ini, mari kita flashback.

Flashback on~

Naruto sedang asik berjalan dan sesekali ia menendang kerikil dan akhamdukikah krikil yang ditendang itu tepat mengenai seekor anjing. Naruto berlari kencang tak tentu arah karena dikejar anjing. Saat Naruto sedang pusing memikirkan dimana tempat yang akan ia jadikan persembunyian agar ia tidak lagi dikejar anjing, pada saat itulah ia mendengar suara tangis dan jeritan pilu dari suatu tempat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari asal suara itu, sampai ia tidak mempedulikan anjing tadi yang kini berhasil menggigit bokongnya. Naruto masih asik berjalan mencari asal suara itu dengan ditemani anjing yang masih setia menggigit bokongnya. Ditengah jalan tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan kentut, anjing yang sudah dari tadi menggigit bokongnya itupun langsung jatuh pingsan karena mencium bau kentut Naruto. Naruto meninggalkan anjing itu terkapar sendirian ditanah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Selang beberapa lama ia berjalan, akhirnya ia menemukan tempat asal suara tadi dan mendapati sebuah mushola yang reyot bahkan bisa disebut mirip dengan kandang sapi.

Flashback off~

Akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk masuk dan memastikan kedalam mushola itu. Sebelum masuk, Naruto memutuskan untuk membaca nama mushola itu. Di papan yang sedang dibaca Naruto tertulis nama 'AL-KATO'ATI WAL KOLORIATI'. Setelah membaca tulisan itu, tiba-tiba Naruto terbesit sebuah singkatan nama dari mushola itu. "AL-KATO' KOLOR." Pikir Naruto dengan sweatdrop besar dikepalanya.

Akhirnya tidak pikir lama lagi ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam mushola itu. Setelah masuk, ia menjumpai seseorang yang sudah banyak lumutnya, cungkring, bau, berantakan, banyak lalat mengerumuninya, hampir seluruh badannya di tutupi oleh sarang laba-laba, dan anehnya lagi ternyata orang itu masih hidup.

"OH TUHAN, BERI SAYA MAKANAN DAN UANG YANG HARAM, SAYA TIDAK MAU UANG DAN MAKANAN YANG HALAL!" Teriak orang itu yang bernama Hidan. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menasehatinya. "Bang, Bang Hidan…" Naruto berkata sambil mencolek punggung Hidan. "Bang Hidan kalo berdoa doang mah gak ada gunanya Bang, coba Bang Hidan usaha nyuri ayam atau apaan dulu kek, baru nanti kelihatan hasilnya. Ingat Bang, segala sesuatu kalo gak disertai dengan usaha, pasti gak ada gunanya." Kata Naruto, setelah itu ia duduk bersila dan berdoa untuk Hidan agar Hidan cepat mati(?). setelah berdoa ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Hidan yang menangis keras karena mendengar ucapan naruto tadi.

To Be Continue

Hai, saya ganti pen name lho. Pen name saya yang dulu itu 'baka nesiachan'.

Balesan semua review ada disini:

Hani:

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic abal saya… XD

Fauzan sakimaru:

Terimakasih atas reviewannya, ini saya sudah update… XD

Ve Rhou name-A:

Terimakasih pujiannya, ini saya sudah update….. XD

B.C:

Wah jangan pangil senpai. *nutupin muka saking senengnya* XD

Hahaha, kakek Sarutobi ya? Lihat dicapter kedepannya ya… ;)

Terimakasih atas pujian dan reviewannya… XD

Mega Hime:

Ini saya sudah update…. *joget gaje*

Benarkah fic saya lucu?...

Terimakasih reviewannya….. XD

CcloveRuki:

Hai kak Chi, saya sudah update nih…. Terimakasih saran dan reviewannya… XD

Kitsune murasaki ingin mati:

Terimakasih atas saran dan reviewnya…. Ini udah di update…. XD

Mizumi kurokami:

Terimakasih reviewnya…. Ini udah di update… kira-kira kakek siapa ya? Lihat di chapter kelanjutannya nanti ya… XD

Sekian dari saya… mulai sekarang kalian boleh panggil saya Zy… emm.. terserah para pembacanya saja deh….

Maaf kelamaan update, soalnya saya banyak tugas… *nangis kejer*

Mohon saran dan kritiknya. Yang terakhir... R&R ya please! *puppy eyes*

Jaa-nee XD


End file.
